


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by wasureneba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasureneba/pseuds/wasureneba
Summary: Sirus Black is always glad to be home for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Chelsea of Ravenclaw over at Hogwarts is Home on LJ; now archived here for safety's sake.

Sirius walked into James and Lily's house for dinner on Christmas Eve, pushing the door open quietly with the intention of surprising them. The surprise failed when he burst out laughing at their tree. It was decked in gold and red glass ball ornaments, charmed to give off a soft glow, and it looked like James had transfigured a Muggle angel topper to look like a house elf. Sirius walked over to the tree, and the topper started singing "Good King Wenceslas" when he got within three feet of it. 

Lily came out of the kitchen, which was emanating delicious smells in addition to pretty gingers. "That part was my touch," Lily said, holding a squirming Harry in her arms. Harry was reaching out for his godfather, his face reddening as he struggled. Finally, Lily set him down, and he crawled haltingly over to Sirius. Sirius scooped him up.

"Well, hello there, tiny Prongs," he said to the baby. "How are you enjoying your first Christmas?"

He was rewarded with a fist to the jaw.

"Young pugilist, are you?" 

Harry crowed in acquiescence.

"Sirius!" James's voice came down from the second floor; he clomped down the stairs, the black cat that Lily adopted right before they went into hiding streaking ahead of him. "You made it, mate!"

"'Course I did. Couldn't not give Harry his Christmas present, could I?" He grinned mischievously.

"Oh---Sirius---you didn't---"

"Don't worry, Lily, the broom will wait for his first birthday. Nah, I've got it in my pocket." He shifted Harry to his other arm, and pulled a small gold-wrapped package out of his pocket. "Here, can you put it back to normal size? I put a shrinking charm on it."

James took the package, un-shrunk it, and placed it under the tree with the other presents. Sirius noted that they were also all wrapped in red and gold.

"I swear," he said, "why didn't we ever do up a tree in the Gryffindor common room like this, eh? McGonagall would've gone bonkers for it."

"Because Mary would've sneezed everywhere, remember?" Lily said, walking back into the kitchen. "Get in here, you guys, I need to let the roast set and finish up the veg and I want to hear all your stories of the outside world, Sirius."

Sirius grinned and followed her into the kitchen, bouncing Harry in the air and making him laugh. "Of course, boss. All the stories are yours." 

It was good, he thought, to be with family for Christmas.


End file.
